User talk:RansomTime
Welcome Welcome to http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/Ben10/images/4/46/Ben10planet.jpg, the Ben 10 wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ultimate Humongousaur page. Note that this is a template, not a customized message for you. Remember to follow these basic rules: *To tell us who you are when you talk, please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing --~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_201003.1/skins/common/images/button_sig.png button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. *If you want to practice editing or formatting, use the wiki's sandbox that can be found here: Ben 10 Wiki:Sandbox. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Linkdarkside (Talk) 16:35, August 13, 2010 Accidental revert i know ,i was going to revert it back but you already did.--Linkdarkside 23:28, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Question Well besides the scary sekrit, can i edit and add other pages besides the sekrit? TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 00:30, August 12, 2011 (UTC) So any replies? TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 00:36, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :I was asleep when you sent that message, I'd rather you didn't -- RandomTime 12:56, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :Well how come Godisme and Jazzi can edit it? Please? TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 14:57, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Chat Hi Randomtime, can we chat on this wiki? I need your help that is personal. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 19:04, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :Any reason this couldn't be done on a talkpage? -- RandomTime 19:06, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Personal. --TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 19:07, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Wait, one more thing, come back, it'll be two mins. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 19:21, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Editing Hmmm- your a editor here? I saw your block at . TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 19:13, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :I've deleted vandalism on this wiki, yes - but that doesn't really count as "editing" here -- RandomTime 19:19, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::But you were snooping this wiki... But was it reported vandalism from the VSTF wiki? --TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 19:28, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :::We tools to detect vandalism, and we clean up on every wiki if someone's been editing like that - I can't remember what caused me to find this particular piece of vandalism, but no - I don't stalk your wiki's Recent Changes - the only wikis I keep that close an eye on are ones that I administrate myself, or ones that I expect there to be vandalism on in the future -- RandomTime 19:31, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Bot Hi, i saw that you gave yourself bot a few days ago, what did you need to clean up? Sorry to be annoying, but i am very careful with this wiki. TheBen10Mazter (Talk-Blogs- ) 01:00, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :Can't remember, was probably a delete or a revert or something. We only use our powers for good, and all my changes are still logged in special:log, and special:contributions, just hidden from RC -- RandomTime 05:56, September 28, 2011 (UTC)